Thorn
This character belongs to Samurai and is part of her book, Path of Legends. Thorn and the Path of Legends universe are © 2019 Ashton Knight '''(Samurai), all rights reserved.' Appearance Height: 9'4" Weight: 402 pounds Hair: black/red Eyes: green Thorn has spikyish, longish black and red hair. It's more black than red, but sunlight tends to highlight the red more. He gets his green eyes from his mother, and that's about the only thing they have in common. Thorn is essentially made of tattoos, piercings, and man jewelry. He has six stripes on his face, meant to be tiger stripes, as well as flames all across his chest and on his shoulders. His last tattoo is the dragon on his back (which is why I never draw him looking back or walking away because MAN, that dragon is complicated). He has 13-15 ear piercings (depends on the day), 3 lip piercings, and a nose piercing, as well as a man necklace made of polished crocodile teeth. He also has crocodile tooth bracelets and anklets, but he doesn't wear them very often. What IS worn often is guyliner. Like most Titans, he's very tall and very ripped. His teeth are pretty intimidating - and they're supposed to be, since he's a Titan, but his teeth are sharper than normal, resulting in a pretty darn scary smile. It's friendly, just . . . just a little unnerving. Very unnerving. Usually he doesn't wear a shirt because he just doesn't. He has loose-fitting white pants with a purple obi (sash), purple arm wraps, and sometimes white steel boots (but he's barefoot just as often because shoes are overrated). In battle, he wears black armor. Pretty simple. Personality Thorn tends to be quiet and doesn't talk a whole lot around strangers; if he does, he's really awkward. ''Really awkward. He has some self-confidence, but that doesn't make him any less shy. He prefers to listen rather than speak, though he doesn't like being told what to do and makes his own decisions. Yeah, he wouldn't RATHER make his own decisions - he MAKES his own decisions, and the world just has to deal with it. He follows orders okay, but if he thinks he should do something else, well, screw whatever the orders were! He hates it when people act like they know more than he does, especially when it comes to medical stuff. He knows the cure for every single illness known to Samurath, he can heal any wound, he stitched his own arm back on with his teeth, and he's done surgery on himself, so don't even act like you know ANYTHING, peasant. Yeah. The only time he gets salty is when some other doctor is all, "Oh, this might be the cause, blah blah blah." Like THEY know ANYTHING. And . . . they usually don't. They really don't. He loves making them feel stupid: Storm: ouch my stomach Doctor: this appears to be a sign of strawberryphotosynthesiscumulonimbus-itis. not sure what that is but it sounds tERRIBLE, let me explain the history of it, literally just made it up- Thorn: sTORM Storm: ouch Thorn: eAT THIS LEAF, HONEY -stuffs some obscure herb down her throat- fEEL BETTER Storm: wow I do feel better Doctor: . . . what even . . . Thorn: hAHA Anyway, despite his (mostly) soft-spoken nature, Thorn is known to be extremely protective of anyone he cares about and will fight whoever or whatever he has to in order to protect them. This is about the only time the "Titanlike nature" comes out - get between him and someone he cares about, and say goodbye to those limbs, because he's vicious when someone threatens his family. Other than that, he's sweet, and he isn't as irritable as other Titans tend to be. It takes a lot to piss him off. But . . . don't piss him off. Bad plan. Abilities Cooking is not one of them. Recipe: just use a dash of salt Thorn: jUST uSE a dASH oF sALT Thorn is a painmaster, meaning he has complete power over pain; he can take physical or emotional pain and channel it into his enemies (through direct contact or from a distance), and he can take away the pain of allies and bear it himself. Pain makes him stronger and the more pain he's dealing with, the more unstoppable he becomes. He is a revered healer and can fix pretty much anything, even without magic. Voice and Manner of Speaking Despite his extreme appearance and advanced age (Defenders have eternal youth, but 20,000 years is 20,000 years), Thorn's voice is very gentle and childish. Storm describes it as "unTitanlike", because Titans generally have more of a growl to their voice than Thorn does. Relationships There are more than this, but due to spoilers, I'm not going to talk about all of his friends/family. Jaguar Satake His son (not biologically). He's very protective of him Crimson Fern Jaguar's mother and, as of a few years after Jaguar was born, Thorn's wife. Thorn loves her, Thunderstorm Satake His daughter with Fern. He loves her very much, even though she's defiant and difficult sometimes. Okay, she's defiant and difficult most of the time, but that doesn't make any difference. Sakura Satake Sakura is his mother. She's known for her crude sense of humor and coarse manner of speaking, as well as her harsh personality and overall badassery. Korravai His grandmother on his mother's side. She doesn't visit often, but she's a master of weapons and explosives, known for her homemade grenades. Atasuke Atasuke took over Jaguar and Storm's training when Fern was unable to continue. Thorn hated him at first because he took it as Atasuke trying to take over his role as their father; he then realized how much Jaguar and Storm loved Atasuke and decided that if he was important to them, then he was important to him too. They were buddies then, and everything seemed fine until one fateful day when Atasuke's assigned mission went horribly wrong. Theme Songs "Hero" - Skillet "War of Change" - Thousand Foot Krutch Trivia * His real name is Koga, meaning "old river". ** which is funny because ** he's old ** and when he was little he always got chucked in the river (how they did bath time in the isolated, super-cold North) * He always looks at his feet when he walks because one time, when Storm was little, he stepped on her. Obviously, he doesn't want that to happen again, even though she's much bigger now. * He hates seagulls. HATES THEM. * He's lactose intolerant but he eats pizza anyway. * He likes bubbles. He just does. Spicy Quotes "HOLY SQUASH" "Go me." "Rebels are rats – don’t trust them. Angels are backstabbers – watch your back. Titans are ruthless limb-rippers – be like a banana and keep your eyes peeled." (to Storm and Jaguar) "Your wings make your gigantic ego look like the size of an ant." (to Jaguar) "THESE BROWNIES ARE SALTIER THAN MY WIFE'S PERSONALITY I mean sweeter" Gallery Category:Characters